The Haruno Clan's Ability
by inugal24
Summary: Sakura Haruno is 19 yrs old & has passed her ANBU exams recently.She is the 1st of her group of friends to pass.Now her clan's secret ability is meant to be kept a secret.Only 2 b known by members of the Haruno clan & their ANBU partners.Kakashi's Sakuras
1. Sakura's Ability

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **

**Enjoy!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chapter 1:**

Sakura Haruno has just become an ANBU. She is the first in her group of friends to take the ANBU exams and she passed. Tsunade wants to keep this a secret because of her special ability to transform. Everyone thinks the Haruno clan doesn't have any special ability, but they do. The males transform into wolves and the females transform into tigers. Sakura is nineteen years old and has two older brothers and a younger sister. Nobody knows this. Everyone thinks that her parents are civilians but they were ANBU in their younger days. Now let's go back to when Sakura first found out about her special ability.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sakura POV age 9**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I woke up a day after my ninth birthday and I didn't feel good. I walked downstairs to see my mom and dad in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad?" I said.

"Yes Sakura?" My dad answered.

"I don't feel good." I said. Both of my parents came up to me and looked at me. They studied me for a few moments and smiled.

"Sakura, I think it's time for us to explain our clan's ability." My mother said. I nodded. "You see, our clan can transform into an animal. Girls turn into tigers and boys turn into wolves." My mom continued.

"That's so cool!" I said with wide eyes.

"You can't tell anyone though. It's a clan secret. Both your older brothers can transform too! Your little sister should get the ability in a couple of years. You won't go to school today either because you have to learn how to transform today or everyone will look at you funny." My dad said.

"Why will they look at me funny?" I asked.

"Because, you look like a half animal, half human creature." My dad said and brought me up to a mirror. I had big fangs and ears on the top of my head. I had sharp claws and cat like eyes.

"I look cool!" I said excitedly. My parents smiled. They called my brothers, Toshiro and Katsuo, down to teach me how to transform. They told my little sister, Kohana, that I was sick. I was in the backyard with my brothers for a few hours. I didn't take long at all for me to be able to transform. When I got the technique down my parents came to see. They nodded at me and I transformed into my form. My parents gasped and my brothers stood wide eyed. I transformed back to my human form. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong; it's just your animal. You're a saber tooth tiger, whose fur is black and gold. You're the one in the generation who is the most powerful." My dad told me. My eyes widened at what he told me.

"What is your ninja element, Sakura?" Katsuo asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know." I shrugged. They handed me a chakra paper. I forced a little bit of my chakra into the paper and it split into four. One burned, another crumbled, the third drenched in water, and the last one sliced up. When it split in half four ways it had a jagged rip to it. I could control all the elements.

"She is definitely the strongest." My mother murmured.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sakura age 12**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I've had my powers for 3 years now. I have just become a genin and put on a team with Sasuke and Naruto. I don't have the normal preteen crush on the Uchiha because I will be put into an arranged marriage with someone my parents and older brothers choose. I shrugged that off. I have to appear weak in the eyes of others. It does not seem fitting for a girl that comes from a family of citizens to be very strong. I hate that lie.

'_This little bell test of Kakashi-sensei's is annoying. I wish I could turn into my saber tooth form and sniff him out or scare him half to death.'_ I thought as I hid in the bushes. I saw a Kakashi standing below me. Then I felt something behind me and spun around. Kakashi was right behind me. He put up a genjustu of my parents dying and I pretended to fall for it. _'I hat lies.'_ The timer went off and we failed. Kakashi tied Naruto to a post and told us not to feed him lunch. We did anyway and then we passed the test. It was all about teamwork. At home me and my siblings play in our animal forms. **(FEW MONTHS LATER AFTER CHUNIN EXAMS)**

Sasuke left not too long ago. _'Stupid Orochimaru.'_ The boys are out trying to get him back. I wanted to go with them. Well anyway I'm training with my family. My mother is teaching me the basics of healing, because that's all she knows. The boys came back heavily injured. Naruto came back the worst and they couldn't get Sasuke back. Then Naruto went out on a search with Jiraiya and to train. I stayed at home and trained with my older brothers and younger sister. I then decided that I was going to ask my parents a question. I walked into the living room to see my dad watching baseball and my mom reading a book.

"Hey, Mom, Dad?" I asked. They turned their heads towards me. "How come I'm the only child that Konoha knows about? Why not Toshiro, Katsuo, or Kohana? Why me?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"You're the only one known because honestly, Sakura, we thought you weren't going to get your powers, but let you become a ninja anyway."

"So…you thought that I wasn't going to get my powers? Why?" I asked calmly.

"When you were all born your brothers and sister had a glow to them when I got them back. It indicated that they would get powers once they are older."

"So I didn't glow?" I asked.

"No, we just felt something different around you." my father explained.

"Did it feel like this?" I asked, as I let a black aura surrounds me.

"Yea! What is that Sakura?"

"The chakra of my saber tooth." I explained as I let the chakra die down.

"You can use it as a human?" my mom asked surprised.

"I guess. I can use my normal chakra as a saber tooth too." I said.

"Wow…" my dad said. "That's interesting… don't use it as a human unless absolutely necessary." I nodded at the command.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sakura age 15**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I have come back from killing Sasori and having a run in with Orochimaru at the Heaven and Hell Bridge. _'Stupid Orochimaru.'_ I'm a Chunin now too. Nothing very interesting happens now. We all just live our lives and do missions. I still live with my parents and siblings. None of my friends ever come over because of the fact I'm not supposed to have siblings. I've been training with Tsunade-sama with medical jutsu. I've surpassed her too.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sakura age 17**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I'm a jonin now. Shikamaru, Neji and I took the test and passed 5 months ago. I don't have much of a social life anymore. Who would when you have to train with your siblings, train with your old team, work at the hospital, take my shift watching the Uchiha that decided to come home last month, and maybe do a mission. I was sitting on my couch enjoying the three minute breather I have, when the phone rang.

"I got it!" I yelled to my parents because my siblings aren't a loud to touch the phone. They don't exist in the eyes of Konoha. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Forehead!" was yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Ino-pig." I replied.

"Sakura you want to come to the pub tonight? Everyone's gonna be there!" she said excitedly.

"By everyone, who do you mean?"

"All the Sensei's, everyone from our genin days, Gai's team, and even the sand siblings!" she said.

"Ino, you know I'd love to but I can't. I have training with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai, a shift at the hospital, a mission from Tsunade, my shift to watch Sasuke, and I have to help my mother around the house. I'll be exhausted and late to the pub." I said.

"Well, Tsunade is giving you the day off from the hospital. Shizune's got you covered. They gave your shift to someone else. A scroll that tells you this will be by in a few minutes. The mission you were gonna do was given to some other jonin, and your old team is cancelling training. You shouldn't be too exhausted." She said.

"I can't. I have family things." I said.

"Please! Just ask if you can skip it for once! We all haven't seen you weeks unless we go to the hospital." She said.

"Fine, give me a second pig. I'll call you back soon." I said.

"If you don't, I'm calling in 20 minutes." She said and we hung up. I walked to the kitchen to see my parents and siblings.

"Who was it honey?" My mom asked.

"Ino-pig." I said.

"Oh? What did she want?" my dad asked.

"She was wondering if I wanted to go to the pub tonight with all my old friends and sensei's." I explained.

"You told her no, you have a busy schedule today right?" Katsuo asked.

"I did." I sighed and then a hawk landed on the window. I grabbed the note and looked at it. It explained that I have today and tomorrow off from all missions and hospital duties.

"What's it say?" Kohana asked nosily.

"Says I'm excused from all missions and hospital duties today and tomorrow." I explained. "Also says my shift to watch Sasuke is being covered."

"Well, you still have training with us." Toshiro said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could skip today…?" I half said and half asked.

"Why?" My father asked.

"I haven't seen my friends in almost 2 months! I don't count the fifteen minutes when I heal them in the hospital."

"…Fine. Go have fun Sakura." Katsuo said. I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I'll be at Ino's getting ready!" I said as I rushed out the door to Ino's house. I knocked on her door. She answered with a phone in her hand. "I can go!" I said.

"YES!" she screamed. We were hanging out and talking about boys and other girl things when we decided that it was time to start getting ready. Ino showered as I picked out my outfit. Then I showered while she picked her outfit. Mine was a formfitting black tank top with dark red skinny jeans. I had a chain going from the front belt buckle to my back pocket. I wore black and red converses and put black eyeliner on. I wore clear lip-gloss with a little bit of red eye shadow. Ino straightened my hair and pushed it over my right eye. I then remembered I have my lip pierced in snake bites. My eyes widened and I put them in.

"Ta-Da!" I said walking out of the bathroom to see Ino. Her outfit was a dark purple dress that went 3 ½ inches above her knees. She wore black 2 inch heels and had a small black purse. Her hair wasn't in the pony tail and it wasn't covering her eye. I grabbed my black and dark red leather jacket and snapped on a dark red choker. Ino rolled her eyes at my gothic attitude when I went to clubs. We got to the club at 8:15 and everyone but Kakashi was there. I rolled my eyes at his lateness.

"Who are you rolling your eyes at Sakura-Chan?" Was whispered in my ear. I held in a laugh and turned around.

"I would say you, Kakashi but it looks like I'm as late as you are. Huh?" I asked.

"Seems like it." He said as we made our way towards the table with everyone else. I noticed that Kakashi was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with a button down dark red shirt with the top 3 buttons undone. He looked pretty good in his civilian clothes.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto, Ten-Ten, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Genma yelled and glomped me all at the same time. Well tried anyway. I sidestepped and they ended up glomping Kakashi who was behind me. He just pushed everyone off of him and sat down next to me. We had a great time and Sasuke was slowly being accepted by everyone. I got home at 11pm. I walked in the front door quietly. I knew my little sister would be asleep. My oldest brother was in the living room playing his xbox360.

"Hey, Katsuo!" I whispered loudly.

"Oh, good. You made it back for curfew." He said.

"Yup! I'm going to bed night." I said he waved and got back to his game.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Sakura Age 19 present time**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I woke up and my parents and I went to visit Tsunade-Sama. The night before I had to pick my ANBU partner.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sakura, you have a list of three people to become your ANBU partner." My older brother explained._

"_Alright who are they?" I asked._

"_A man named Tenzou." Katsuo started._

"_No. I had to work with him in my Chunin years. He's kinda creepy."_

"_A woman named Kokoro." Toshiro said._

"_I don't know her…so I don't know." I said._

"_Your last option is Hatake Kakashi." Katsuo said to me._

"_Definitely Kakashi!" I said_

"_You know the copy ninja?" Toshiro asked._

"_He was my genin sensei!" I said._

"_Oh. Well at least you trust him. You will have to tell him our secret and he has to swear not to tell." Katsuo explained._

"_He's good with secrets. We should be fine." I said._

_END FLASHBACK_

I stood in front of Tsunade-sama waiting for Kakashi.

"Why is he late?" Katsuo asked. I noticed both were a little angry.

"He's late to pretty much everything guys. Calm down." I said. Just then Kakashi was standing in the window.

"Nice of you to show Hatake." Toshiro said.

"Shush will you! He's actually pretty early considering how late he usually is to things." I said smacking the back of Toshiro's head.

"Why is Sakura-Chan here and who are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Please sit you four." Tsunade said, so we all sat. "Sakura has something to ask you." Kakashi turned toward me.

"Would you be my ANBU partner?" I asked him.

"You're in ANBU?" he asked surprised.

"Yup! I passed a week and a half ago." I replied.

"I'd love to be your ANBU partner, Sakura." He said while smiling behind his mask.

"Good." I smiled back.

"Ok, now who are these two?" he asked pointing to my brothers.

"This is where things get complicated." I said to Kakashi. "These are my older brothers. My oldest brother, Katsuo, and my other older brother, Toshiro." I said.

"You have brothers?"

"I do. I also have a younger sister."

"Were they ever in the academy?" he asked.

"No. They were specially trained. My little sister is being specially trained too." I answered.

"Why were they specially trained and you weren't?"

"We kind of have to show you that to make you believe us." Katsuo answered.

"Alright, show me." He said.

"Not here, our house." Toshiro demanded. The four of us transported to my house. We walked through the door.

"Mom! Dad! We have a guest!" Katsuo yelled. My parents entered with Kohana as humans.

"So what do you have to show me?" Kakashi asked.

"You might want to sit down Kakashi." I said as we walked to the living room. Kakashi sat down on the couch with my parents. "This is what we want to show you. Please don't freak out on me." I said. He nodded and Katsuo, Toshiro, Kohana and I transformed at the same time. Both my brothers, into wolves, My sister into a tiger and me into a saber tooth tiger. My sister is brown. Katsuo is gray and white. Toshiro is blonde. I was a black and gold saber tooth tiger. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"What the hell?" he whispered. We transformed back into humans. I glanced at my family and they left.

"Kakashi?" I asked the shocked ninja.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It's the Haruno ability. Everybody just passes us as the civilians. We're a family full of ANBU. My little sister is the only one that isn't an ANBU yet. She'll take the test in a couple of years." I explained.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" he asked turning to me.

"I'm not a loud to tell anybody except my ANBU partner and the one I'm going to marry. Most of the time it's an arranged marriage with a 2nd or 3rd cousin in Suna." I explained.

"…" was his reply

"Kakashi are you ok?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"I don't know." He whispered as he stared at me. I sat down next to him and he continued to stare at me wide-eyed. I lowered my head.

"Can you not stare at me like a freak?" I mumbled with my head still down.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm just a little surprised that's all. I don't think you're a freak sakura. I could never think that." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I nodded and hugged him back. "So why were you the only one put into the academy?"

"My parents didn't think I'd get my powers. When a Haruno is born they glow if they will get powers but I didn't glow I just had a strange feel to me. If you noticed I'm a saber tooth tiger not a regular tiger. The males are wolves and females tigers. I'm the one who gained the special powers and is the strongest of the generation." I explained while still in the hug. I always felt safe in his arms. I knew my parents were watching from the kitchen but I didn't care.

"You have the day off tomorrow right?" he asked letting go of me.

"Yup. Why?" I asked him.

"Do you want to train with me? Just me and you one on one." He asked.

"Sure. I'll see you at the training grounds tomorrow at say 8?" I asked

"That works. See you tomorrow." He said.

"Don't be late pervert!" I said as I backed away.

"I'll try not to be." He said and poofed out of my house.

"You can come out of the kitchen guys." I said.

"…What was that about?" my mom asked.

"Nothing." I said. Kohana and my mom rolled their eyes and dragged me toward my room. They closed and locked the door.

"Now explain." Kohana said.

"He's a good friend." I said truthfully

"Well it seemed like he's more than a good friend." Kohana argued.

"Well he isn't…" I sighed.

"You want him to be, don't you?" my mom asked. I nodded slowly. I lowered my head and I started to cry. My mom and Kohana both hugged me and comforted me. "Oh, sweetie, what's stopping you?" she asked.

"He used to be my Sensei, he's 14 years my senior, I'm pretty sure he doesn't see me like that, and I thought we were put into arranged marriages?" I said through my tears.

"Oh, well your dad and I are 10 years apart. Who cares if it's taboo, as long as you love him, and we aren't put into arranged marriages unless we hit the age of 27 and you aren't already married or engaged." My mom explained.

"I'm pretty sure he does see you like an attractive women and not some 12 year old kid, Sakura. The way he held you wasn't like a teacher/student embrace or even a best friend embrace. I'm sure he likes you." Kohana said.

"You think so?" I asked and then sniffled.

"Positive." My mom and Kohana said at the same time. I smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks guys." I said as they hugged me back.

"Anytime, Sakura." They said.


	2. Old Friends

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did…but I don't.**

**This is the second chapter to The Haruno Clan's Ability.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up from my sleep at 7am. I showered and got ready for training with Kakashi. I really hope my sister and mom are right. I want to tell Kakashi how I feel but I'm way too scared. I walked down stairs and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin that my mom just took out of the oven.

"Careful! That's hot!" she called after me.

"I'm fine! It doesn't bother me. I'm heading to training! See ya family!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I heard my mom sigh at my actions. I then saw Kakashi waiting outside for me.

"Yo!" he said with a wave.

"Hey." I said and took a bite of my muffin.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked.

"It's a little hot but go ahead." I said giving him my muffin. He quickly did his mask bit thing. I rolled my eyes as I took my muffin back. I waited for his reaction.

"Ow! 'Ats 'ot!" he said.

"I told you." I said with amusement in my voice. We made it to the training grounds and Kakashi finally got his mouth to cool down. "So what do you want to train with?"

"We're gonna spar and give it everything we got." He said.

"So…we're gonna pull a Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we-" I cut him off as I tried to punch him.

"The fuck?" he said as he dodged.

"You just said it's a Naruto and Sasuke fight. They interrupt each-" I was cut off by a kick to the head that I blocked. I smiled. Then Kakashi disappeared and I frowned. I closed my eyes and focused on his chakra signature. It was gone. "Hiding are we?" I asked. I looked around and the only other place I could think of was below. I stomped the ground and saw that he was under there.

"I have to stop trying that." He mumbled I laughed and disappeared. "Your turn to hide?" he asked.

"Nope, I want you to chase me." I whispered in his ear. He spun around only to see me hopping off into the forest. He ran after me. I noticed he was catching up fast. I pushed some of my saber tooth chakra to me feet and sped faster. I than saw 6 Kakashi's in front of me. I made 5 clones of myself and we all attacked one Kakashi. Turns out I attacked the real one. We had a taijustu fight for a while then Kakashi opened his sharingan and I made my eyes look cat like. I had my nails and teeth grow. I looked like I did when I was nine and just found out about my powers. His eyes widened at my change in appearance.

"Come on Kakashi we've barely even started." I said in a taunting tone. He smirked because I looked into his eye. When his sharingan started spinning I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm part animal Kakashi! It doesn't work on animals! Only humans!"

"…Well that's annoying," he mumbled. I smirked at him. He made hand signs for a jutsu. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled. I started making hand signs.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" I yelled and a countered his fireball with that. Except mine kept going and it hit him forcing him backwards. "Water Prison Jutsu!" I yelled, except I caught a clone.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I heard and was surrounded in mist. "Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit jutsu!" Kakashi continued. I noticed I was bleeding.

"Fuck" I whispered. I heard the dogs coming closer. I then transformed into my saber tooth form. When the dogs showed up I roared and Kakashi found me. The dogs wouldn't come near me. I knocked Kakashi into a tree and shot air out of my mouth and surrounded him in a cage.

"This won't hold me Sakura!" he smirked. I then blew fire out of my mouth to combine with the wind. Then I put lightning out there too and lastly water.

"Get out of that." I sneered.

"Ok, so you caught me. Now let me go. You won." He sighed in defeat. I called the elements off of Kakashi and transformed back to normal. "Geez, Sakura, I didn't think you'd go as far as transforming." He said as I healed him. "Don't forget to heal yourself."

"I don't need to heal myself. My body does it for me. Kinda like Naruto's body." I explained. He nodded. "All done." I said.

"Sakura, do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked back to the village and through the park. We walked and talked for hours. We ended up on the Hokage heads. We sat down and stared at the sunset. "It's so pretty." I murmured to no one in particular. Kakashi turned towards me.

"Not as pretty as you." he murmured back and kissed me. My eyes were wide for a second but then I closed them and responded to the kiss. He was now on top of me and my hands were under his shirt feeling his abs. I moaned into the kiss. "I love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back and kissed him again. He made hand signs and we were in his apartment, more specifically his bedroom. Kakashi kissed my neck and took off my vest. His was already off. I took his shirt off admired his muscles. My shirt and shorts joined the clothes on the ground as we made our way to the bed. He started sucking on my collar bone and trailed kisses down my front until he reached my bra which he impatiently cut off with a kunai. One of his hands played with my left breast while he sucked on my right one. After a few minutes he switched and then continued to trail kisses down my body. When he reached my belly button he dipped his tongue in and it made me giggle. He kept going and he reached my panties. Those came off normally. He then brought his face back to mine and kissed me again. I flipped us over and straddled him. I kissed him roughly and kissed along his jaw line, then down his neck as my hands played with the top of his boxers. I took those off and kissed down his stomach. I reached his manhood and kissed the tip of it. It had to be almost 9 inches hard. I took the head of his manhood in my mouth and slowly put more of it in. I bobbed back and forth. I earned grunts and moans from Kakashi.

"S-Sak-Sakura- ngh! You need to stop if you want this to go farther-ahh!" he got out. I stopped giving him a blow job and kissed him again. He flipped us around so I was on the bed again. He positioned his cock in front of my opening. He slowly pushed in. "Shh! Sakura I know it hurts. You need to relax or it's going to hurt more than it should." He said. He kissed me after I nodded. Once he was fully in me he stayed there for a few moments until I rocked my hips towards his. He started going in and out. I moaned in pleasure.

"Ka-ka-shi!" I moaned in pleasure. "Oh Kami! Kakashi!" I said. He kissed me again and he pulled back when he felt sharp canine teeth. "Sorry. When we're in too much pleasure we kinda lose control over our transformation." I said.

"That's fine. I think you look absolutely adorable with ears on the top of your head." He said still pumping in and out of me. My nails raked up his back. I knew I drew blood. I'll heal it later.

"Ahh! Kakashi! I think ahh!" I started.

"That's right let it go Sakura! Nhg! Cum with me." He said.

"Oh Kami! KAKASHI!" I screamed in pleasure. That sent him over the edge.

"SAKURA!" he screamed and came inside me, right as I finished screaming his name. We were panting and Kakashi rolled next to me. "I love you." he whispered

"I love you too." I whispered and he kissed me lightly on the lips and we got under the covers and fell asleep. I was cuddled up against Kakashi.

We awoke the next morning to a pounding on Kakashi's front door. We both groaned and knew it was Naruto. He got up and put on a pair of sweatpants. I put on his shirt and my panties. I walked towards the door to see Naruto and Sasuke there.

"What do you two want?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you want to train?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have to report to Tsunade's office soon for an ANBU mission with my new partner." He said.

"Well, can we come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Again no." he said.

"What do you have some gorgeous woman in there that you had sex with last night?" Naruto retorted.

"As a matter of fact I do. Now go away." He said about to close the door when they slipped inside I went back into the room. Kakashi rushed into the room. "Sakura…" he whispered.

"I know. I personally don't care." I said putting my shorts on and then walking out of the room behind Kakashi.

"So, do we get to meet this gorgeous girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, although you both know her." He replied as I came out of the room.

"SAKURA!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey boys." I said.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked as he stared at us wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why…would you…have sex…with him?" Naruto asked.

"Cause I love him." I answered as I started a pot of coffee.

"…I thought you loved Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't loved him for years. I gave up on him when he was still gone." I answered.

"…So you don't love me?"

"I love you, but like a brother." I said.

"Alright, Kakashi don't hurt her and we don't have a problem." Naruto said with a smile.

"I don't plan on ever hurting her. I love her too much." He said as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Alright…well we'll leave you two alone. Good luck on you mission, Kakashi." Sasuke said as he started to drag Naruto out of the apartment. I waved goodbye to them.

"Ok, I have to go home, explain to my parents and siblings where I was, and get ready for our mission. I'll see you Tsunade's office in a few hours." I said and gave him a kiss as I gathered the rest of my clothing.

"Bye, love." He said and kissed me again right before I poofed away. I poofed into my living room. I was met with an angry looking father, and brothers. The look my mom and sister had was very mischievous. They had a sparkle in their eyes that told me they knew. I know the boys can smell the sex on me so I quickly ran to my room followed by Kohana and my mother. They closed and locked the door again.

"Did you have a fun night?" Kohana asked.

"I did. It was amazing." I replied.

"That's good. I don't even have to ask what you did with the smell you're giving off." My mom said.

"…Haha…Dad's gonna be furious." I mumbled

"So are Katsuo and Toshiro." Kohana reminded me.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." I said.

"Hahaha, go take a shower and clean up. I'll try to calm the boys of the family down." My mom said. I nodded at her and my sister. I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. My sister followed me into the bathroom.

"Soo…? How was it?" she asked.

"It was amazing Kohana." I replied.

"Did it hurt?" she asked.

"Only for a few moments, then it felt like heaven." I answered as I showered.

"I can't wait for my first time." She sighed.

"I know, but you want to save it for that right person. Once you lose your virginity, there's no getting it back." I told her.

"I know, I just kind of hate being a virgin, when I know most of my friends are not virgins." She answered.

"I know. How do you think I felt?" I asked. "Knowing that Naruto and Sasuke had lost their virginity-" I was interrupted.

"A long time ago?" she asked.

"I was gonna say to each other, a long time ago." I said.

"They're gay?" she asked.

"Yup. Don't tell anyone. They really don't want anyone to know. I would've thought you'd be able to smell it. They always smell like each other." I said.

"Well I'm not around them much." She said.

"True." I said as I grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. We walked into my room so I could dress.

"Are you glad you told him your feelings?" she asked.

"Actually he confessed first." I said.

"He did? Where?" she asked.

"Hokage monument." I answered.

"Oooo! When?" she asked.

"Sunset." I told her with a smile.

"Awww! That's so romantic!" she said and saw a purple mark on my neck. "Hey, how come your hickey didn't heal?" she asked.

"Don't know. I don't think I want to heal it." I answered her with a smirk.

"To show you're taken?" she asked as I got dressed in my ANBU uniform.

"It's not like anyone will see it in this outfit anyway." I said motioning to the uniform.

"That's true, but in your normal outfit?" she asked with a smirk.

"It will show off in my normal outfit." I murmured, then saw the time and said goodbye to my sister and left for the Hokage's office. When I got there I saw Kakashi already there.

"You're late Sakura." Tsunade said.

"My apologies, I was having a conversation with my sister. She was asking many questions." I answered.

"I don't want to know. You are going on a capture mission. I do not want the target too injured and I want him alive. He may be unconscious. I don't care how you get him. Just get him to Konoha." She said as she handed Kakashi a scroll. "That holds your target's identity and place." And then she dismissed us.

"Does she always be that discreet on ANBU briefings?" I asked Kakashi.

"Most of the time." He answered. As we made our way out of the village.

"So, who's our target?" I asked. Kakashi opened the scroll.

"A man and a woman, there are two." He answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Obito and Rin Uchiha." He said breathless.

"Kakashi? Do you know them?" I asked.

"They're my old teammates. They're supposed to be dead." He whispered.

"Both were Uchiha's?" I asked.

"No, but they loved each other." He said. I hugged him.

"Hey, it's good that they're alive right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do when I see them again. I can't give them giant hugs and be grateful they're alive. I'm ANBU, we can't reveal our identities." He replied.

"You'll be able to do it. I know you can, because you're you." I said. I know he was smiling under his porcelain mask. We continued to a town on the edge of the Suna/ Konoha border. It says they train out in the field at the back of the town. We headed there to find them. We left to the inn. "So?" I asked him.

"We will confront them tomorrow. You will talk. They'll most likely know my voice." He said. It had taken a day and a half to reach the town. I was tired. We changed into pajamas, well I changed into pajamas. Kakashi finds it funny I still wear pj's. I smacked him upside the head and told him to go to sleep. He obeyed.

We awoke the next morning at 9 am. We had a few hours until they started training. They start around 1pm. We got ready for the day and ate out for breakfast. At 1:30pm we arrived at their training field. We jumped down and they stopped sparring.

"What do you two want?" Obito asked.

"We are here to take you back to Konoha." I answered.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"They want you back. We did not ask questions. We just follow orders." I replied.

"Is your partner mute or something?" Obito asked.

"He just doesn't like to converse much." I answered.

"What if we don't want to go back?" Rin asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" I replied.

"We've become accustomed to travelling." She answered.

"Don't you miss your village?" I asked.

"We miss Konoha greatly." Obito answered.

"So, are you willing to come back with us?" I replied.

"Why not? It shouldn't hurt anything." Rin said.

"Kakashi should be retired by now." Obito grinned. I could tell it took everything for Kakashi to not yell at him. I held back a laugh.

"Would you like to gather your things today and leave tomorrow?" I asked them.

"That would be great. We'll meet you at the front of the town tomorrow at 8?" Rin asked.

"That will be fine. See you two tomorrow." I replied and we transported back to the inn.

"Well, that took a lot to not yell at him." Kakashi muttered.

"It was hard not to laugh at his comment too." I replied.

"He'll be in for a big surprise when he sees me still perfectly fit." He grinned. I snorted. "What?" he asked as he changed.

"Nothing, you're perfectly fit and Naruto hates Ramen." I replied.

"I'm not perfectly fit?" he asked.

"Nope! I'm pretty sure something's wrong with your head." I told him.

"Oh yea? Why?" he asked.

"You're a porn addict, who's dating someone half animal. You're also a pervert." I said.

"Well, I find all of those things perfectly sane." He answered.

"Good, cause if you didn't you wouldn't be doing any of them." I said. He smirked and kissed me lightly.

"Goodnight my blossom." He said as we lay down in the bed.

"Night my scarecrow." I mumbled.

When we woke up we both showered and got ready. We met Obito and Rin at the gates on time and we started travelling home. Kakashi was silent the entire trip home. I had small conversations with Rin and Obito. After a day and a half of travelling we finally arrived back in Konoha. We reported to the Hokage with both Obito and Rin with us.

"Good job you two. Now if you wouldn't mind taking your masks off." Tsunade said. I smirked because I knew where this was going. I took mine off first.

"My name's Sakura Haruno." I said. Kakashi then took of his mask.

"You two should know me." He said.

"Kakashi?" they said in disbelief.


	3. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I would like to inform you that my Laptop charger has died and will not work and I don't know when my dad is going to get me a new one. My laptop battery level is really low. I'd just like to inform you all of that. Once I get my new laptop charger I will post the new chapter! I am sorry!


	4. Chapter 3  Girls Day

**I'm so sorry about not being able to post. I just got a new battery for my laptop. Thank you for being patient with me! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! But I'm also working on summer reading for school so I don't know how much writing will get done until I'm done reading. Again I'm sorry about the wait.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I still wish I did…but I still don't. **

**Please enjoy!**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Chapter 3:**

You're still ANBU!" Obito said.

"I actually just re-enlisted." He said.

"Why?" Rin asked

"I like being a shinobi." He said "I like challenges." He replied.

"You also like reading porn in public." I said with a smirk.

"…You do what now?" Both Obito and Rin asked at the same time.

"I read Icha Icha in public." He replied.

"…Why?" Rin asked.

"…They're good books." He muttered.

"That's still no excuse for reading them in public, Kakashi." Rin said.

"It's just what I do." He said.

"Alright, but seriously, porn?" Obito asked.

"They're not porn. They're romance novels." He defended.

"Riiiight." Everyone but me said sarcastically.

"Well, actually they are pretty good books and they aren't all smut." I said.

"…You've read them?" Tsunade said.

"Well, yeah…I was curious. Can you blame me for being curious? I grew up around this guy." I said pointing to Kakashi.

"I guess that's what we get for giving Kakashi a genin team." Tsunade sighed.

"You gave this guy a genin team?" Obito asked.

"Well, the Third did. I didn't." Tsunade said.

"So you were his student?" Rin asked.

"For like a few months. He more focused on the two boys on my team. Then when our team…broke apart, I became Tsunade's apprentice. I never really felt like Kakashi's student." I replied.

"You don't call him sensei?" Obito asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"There's a good reason for that." I mumbled.

"Which leads me to this question, Tsunade, may I date your apprentice?" he asked.

"…Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I love him." I told her.

"Kakashi…?"

"Yes, I love her." He replied.

"Then yes, you can date her, but if you hurt her, I will pound you to dust." She threatened.

"Ok. I have no intention of hurting her anyway." He replied as he grabbed my hand. I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Aww." Rin said.

"Oh yes. Now to get you two off the K.I.A. memorial stone and back as shinobi if you wish." Tsunade said. They both nodded. Kakashi and I both smiled. Once they were all set we headed out to lunch.

"Kakashi, have fun with your teammates. I promised Naruto I'd watch Duck Butt so he could train with Ero-sennin." I said.

"Duck Butt?" Rin asked as Obito laughed.

"My teammate." I answered.

"Why do you need to watch him?"

"Well he used to be a Rogue-Nin so now the Uchiha's on probation." I said.

"Uchiha?" Obito asked.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi answered.

"You're on an Uchiha's team?" he continued.

"Yes, and my other teammate is Naruto Uzumaki." I said. "I have to go or I'm gonna be late so, see ya. Nice meeting you two." I said and gave Kakashi a quick kiss through the mask and left to see Naruto. I saw him walking down the street. "Naruto!" I yelled.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" he yelled back. I ran up to him and noticed Sasuke behind Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." I said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. When are you off probation anyway?" I asked as Naruto sped off to find Jiraiya.

"A few days. As long as you, Naruto, and kaka-sensei give Tsunade good reviews." He answered.

"Oh alright. You haven't been a problem at all. At least Tsunade let you take the Chunnin exams two years ago." I said.

"Yes. Now I'll be able to become jonin." He said.

"You want lunch?" I asked.

"Ichiraku's?" he said.

"Did hanging out with Naruto have you craving ramen?" I asked.

"Nope. I just feel like ramen. I haven't had a bowl yet." He said.

"Wow. All day with Naruto and not a single bowl of ramen?" I asked.

"No. It surprised me too." He said as he played with something in his pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked.

"…" he replied as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Nothing." He said.

"Alright." I said then put my hand in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. I opened it and inside was a ring. It had an orange stone with a sapphire on each side of it. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" he asked.

"Of course! You'd get a yes if you proposed with a twist tie." I said as we walked into Ichiraku's.

"Who's proposing?" Kakashi asked as we sat down.

"Sasuke. I can't wait." I replied.

"When are you going to propose?" Kakashi questioned.

"Soon." He said.

"Who are you proposing to?" Obito asked.

"…Uh who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Obito Uchiha and this is my wife Rin."

"Uchiha?" he asked.

"He's my old teammate Sasuke. We all thought he was dead a long time ago. When he was like 13." Kakashi said.

"Oh." He replied.

"So who are you proposing to?" Rin asked. "She's one lucky lady."

"Uhh…well…I'm not proposing to a woman. I'm proposing to my boyfriend Naruto." He said.

"…You're gay?" Obito asked.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"That's alright. We don't have anything against it. I was just surprised that you're gay. I don't remember an Uchiha in history that was gay."

"…Itachi was gay." He replied.

"Itachi was gay?" me and Kakashi asked.

"Yes. With Kisame." Sasuke said.

"He…EWWWW! Bad mental images of Itachi doing Kisame." I mumbled.

"Why would you imagine it?" Kakashi asked.

"I have an inner remember? She likes to paint me pictures of weird things she hears in the day." I said.

"…Oh yea…" he replied.

"Why is that gross?" Rin asked.

"Kisame's a 6 foot 3 inch, blue man that looks like a shark." I said.

"Oh…" Obito answered.

"Yeah…" I replied. "On another note, I'm happy for you Sasuke. Are you finally going to go totally public with your relationship?"

"Yes. Naruto can't wait." He said.

"Can I see a picture of Naruto?" Rin asked.

"Yea, he looks like this." I replied taking a picture of Naruto out of my pocket.

"Why do you carry a picture of Naruto around?" Kakashi asked.

"I have one of you and Sasuke too. You guys mean the world to me, so if I'm a solo mission I'll be alright as long as I have something to remind me of home."

"Aww. I did the same thing when I was kid. I still do." Rin said taking the picture's of Kakashi, Obito and the fourth out of her pocket.

"Why are girls so emotional?" Sasuke asked.

"We just are." Rin and I replied at the same time.

"I have a feeling those two will be great friends." Kakashi mumbled.

"Maybe." I said and Rin and I smirked.

"No you'll be great friends, I can tell." He said. "Go introduce her to the rest of the girls. Isn't tonight girls' night anyway?" he asked.

"Yup! How did you know that?" I asked.

"I'm friends with Asuma, whose wife is Kuranai." He said.

"Ohhh, Asuma and Kuranai got married?" Rin asked.

"Yes they did. They also have a four year old son." Kakashi said.

"Awww. Sakura you have to fill me in on all those people as we walk." Rin said.

"Gladly." I said.

"Bye, love." Me and Rin said at the same time and she kissed Obito while I kissed Kakashi. "Sasuke you stay with the men." I said. "Thanks for watching him for me Kakashi." Then Rin and I ran down the street.

"So? Who else got together?" Rin said.

"Out of the people you would know, Genma's with Anko, Iruka's with Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, and Gai's, well Gai." I said.

"Oh. That's good. I can't wait to see Kuranai and Anko again." She said. I walked up to Ino's apartment. I walked right in and yelled

"Ino! I'm here!" Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Anko, Kuranai and Shizune scramble down the stairs.

"Sakura! You're here! Now let's get to the living room and start gab session." Ino said.

"One minute Ino. I have someone with me." I said.

"Who?" they all said simultaneously. I walked around the corner of the wall and pulled Rin around the corner. Anko and Kuranai's eyes widened.

"This is Rin. Anko, Kuranai, you two should know her." I said.

"Rin? Oh My God! It's really you!" they squealed and hugged the girl tight.

"Hi girls." She said and hugged them back.

"This is Kakashi's old teammate Rin…if you're here does that mean Obito's here?" Kuranai asked.

"Yup! He's hanging out with Kakashi." Rin answered.

"Alright. Gab time." Ino said and we all walked to the living room to see sodas, chips, and beer.

"Ino toss me beer." I said. She nodded and held up a Bud light and a Corona. "Corona." I said. She tossed the glass bottle to me and I caught it with ease.

"Anyone else?" Ino asked.

"Coke!" Hinata said.

"Bud Light." Anko said.

"Same as Anko." Temari said.

"Corona." Ten-Ten replied.

"Corona too!" Shizune said.

"Bud Light." Rin said.

"I'll just take a sprite." Kuranai said. We all stared at her.

"You never pass up a Corona unless something's up." I said as Ino grabbed a Bud Light.

"…I'm pregnant." She said.

"That's great Kuranai!" We all cheered.

"Yeah…Asuma said he didn't want more than one when we talked about kids when I was pregnant the first time." she said.

"Everything will be alright. I'm sure he'll be thrilled!" I comforted.

"…You think so?" she asked.

"Of course." Hinata said.

"I'll tell him later. Thanks guys." She said.

"Alright what else? Who has juicy stories?" Ino said.

"I'm dating Kakashi." I said and took a sip of my beer.

"…That's great!" everyone but Rin said.

"Why is that great?" Rin asked.

"She's like him for like almost a year now!" Ino said.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Temari asked.

"A few days." I said. "Ten-Ten, how's things with Neji?" I asked.

"Great! He proposed yesterday!" she said happily.

"Good for you!" I said and hugged her. I then got a text from Sasuke.

****I just proposed to him! He said yes! XD**** he texted.

****I'm happy for you guys!****__I replied

****Will you tell your gab session girls?****he asked

****I'll call you and you can tell them yourselves!****

****Alright thanks Saku!**** he sent and I smiled.

"Ladies, quiet down! I just got some new exciting info and to let you know I have to call someone. I want that person to tell you." I said.

"Alright! Just call Forehead!" Ino said impatiently. I pressed 2 on speed dial and Sasuke answered.

"_Hello." _Sasuke answered_._

"Hey Sasu-Chan!" I said and then put him on speaker phone. "Ok go ahead." I told him.

"_I just proposed to Naruto and he said yes." _He said.

"You two were going out?" Shizune said in disbelief.

"They have been for like a year and a half now." I answered.

"Really? That's great for you guys! I'm so happy for you two!" Ino squeaked.

"_Thanks girls. Well I gotta go. I got a blonde fiancé waiting for me…if you know what I mean." _He said.

"Have fun." I said.

"_Oh I intend to have loads of fun." _He replied we all laughed and I shut the phone.

"Well that will be hard to top, so let's go out to lunch then the spa." Anko said. We all smiled and left to a café a little bit away.


	5. Old Foes

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did things would be totally different.**

**I'm sorry for the delay…I hate summer reading…I'm reading a 294 page book about the American Revolution and I have no motivation to read it…so it's taking a while…I've been trying my hardest to make time to write but after I finish the giant boring book I have to start on another book that's only 200 pages and it seems more interesting to me. Again I'm sorry about the delay.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Girls' day has been going great. It's great to see Anko, Kuranai and Rin bonding. We went to the spa, took a walk in the park, went out for dinner and then we all got ready for the night time portion of our girls' day. We all stepped out into the living room. Kuranai was wearing dark red skinny jeans and a black blouse. Hinata was wearing a light blue dress that went to the top of her knees. Ino wore a strapless purple dress that went down to mid thigh. Shizune was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps that was the same length as Hinata's. Rin wore a red tank top and black school girl type mini skirt. I wore black tank top and a red copy of Rin's skirt. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw us come down the stairs.

"You guys look almost exactly alike!" Kuranai said.

"Except Rin's hair and eyes are brown." Ino said.

"That was the point!" we said simultaneously.

"The guys are at the bar tonight too. So in a dark pub, we want to see if Kakashi and Obito can figure out who is who." I explained.

"If they get it wrong we can yell at them, and if they get it right we get to kiss them all night. It's a win; win for us girls either way." Rin finished.

"Evil women." Ino said. "I'm so proud of you Sakura." She said happily.

"I know. Now let's go." I replied and we happily walked out of the house and into the streets. All the men stopped and stared in the streets. Some people's mouths were hanging open. It's about 7pm. The men told Kakashi to show up at 6 so he should be there already. We walked into the pub and Rin and I were the last ones to enter. We walked straight to the bar and ordered some drinks. Genma, Naruto and Obito waved for us to come over. Rin and I smirked. As we made our way to the table all of us got our giggling out. When we got there our giggles stopped but everyone had smirks on their faces.

"Well, aren't you girls going to sit down?" Genma asked.

"After we play a little guessing game." Ino said.

"A guessing game?" Obito said.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered.

"So, what are we guessing?" Naruto asked.

"Not all of you get to guess. Only Kakashi-san and Obito-san." Ten-Ten stated.

"Alright. So what are we guessing?" Obito asked.

"Who is who?" Shizune said and the girls moved to the side to reveal Rin and me. I'm on their right and Rin is on their left.

"Well, it's obviously between Sakura-Chan and Rin-Chan." Kakashi mused.

"That's correct. The use of sharingan is against the rules and you only have one chance. You two may talk to each other. The two girls may not talk and you may not touch them, or get closer than you already are." Temari explained.

"Why do this?" Shikamaru asked.

"We find it fun." Kuranai said. Kakashi and Obito were talking to each other. They stopped and then turned to Rin and me.

"Do you have a guess?" Anko asked.

"We do!" Obito said.

"Sakura's on my right." Kakashi stated with all his confidence.

"Rin's on my left!" Obito chirped. Rin and I smiled.

"Good job boys!" we said and sat next to them. We kissed them. Well actually I kissed a mask, but all well. All the others sat down next to their significant others. Temari next to Shikamaru, Hinata next to Kiba, Ino next to Chouji, Anko next to Genma, Shizune next to Iruka, and Kuranai next to Asuma.

"Who wants to play I've Never?" I asked after fifteen minutes of talking and everyone finishing their first beers, except Kuranai who said she didn't feel well. Everyone agreed. I waved over a waitress. She came back with enough shot glasses for us and two bottles of sake. Kuranai was the judge.

"Forehead, it was your idea, you start." Ino said. I shrugged.

"I've never kissed Sasuke." I said. Ino, Anko, and Naruto drank a shot and refilled their glass. Kakashi went next.

"I've never trained with a sanin." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, and I scowled as we downed a shot. Next was Rin.

"I've never made lame excuses for being late." She said smugly. She was also very surprised when Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and I drank. She wasn't as surprised when Obito drank. "Kakashi being late, and making lame excuses? That's new." She muttered.

"Really? He's been like that since I've met him when I was 12." I told her.

"Why'd you 3 drink?" Obito asked

"If you're around the man long enough, you pick up some unhealthy and unwanted habits." Naruto answered.

"Oh?" Rin asked.

"Like Sakura-Chan is late a lot now and she reads Pervy sage's books." Naruto answered. I shook my head.

"Obito please continue." I said calmly.

"I've never read a book more than 3 times." Kakashi, Genma and I drank to that. Anko was next.

"I've never…kissed someone over twice my age." Anko said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Except me. I drank a shot. Then everyone stared at me.

"Who'd you kiss?" Ino said.

"Jirayia." I mumbled. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You…_kissed_ Jirayia?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why would you do that?" Kuranai asked disgusted.

"I blame drinking with Tsunade, then playing truth or dare. Let's just keep going." I grumbled.

"I've never…" Genma started. My ears picked up something. I sniffed the air. People with a killing intent are running towards Konoha.

"Guys, we have to get into our ninja gear. People our running towards Konoha with a killing intent." I said.

"If people were coming forehead the alarm would sound." Ino said. just then the alarm sounded.

"Now hurry up." Kakashi ordered. We all disappeared and changed. At my house my brothers were ready with their gear. My sister had black ninja gear on. I changed really fast.

"You all ready?" Katsuo asked.

"Hai." The rest of us chorused.

"Our secret may come out tonight. If it does, do not speak with the Konoha ninja unless absolutely necessary." He ordered.

"Hai." We chorused again.

"Move out." He replied. We headed to the gates. I was the only one of the shinobi that was in the bar that wasn't there.

"Where's forehead?" I heard Ino say.

"I don't know. Maybe she's at the hospital. Healing people." Naruto said.

"But she's a medic who's supposed to heal in the field." Ten-Ten said.

"Maybe she's just afraid." Sasuke said. I sighed. The four of us stayed behind the shinobi and waited for those who are coming. Then the gates were exploded open.

"Akatsuki." I seethed.

"Can they handle them?" Toshiro asked.

"Depends on how many there are." I replied. once the smoke cleared I saw Deidara, Tobi, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, their Leader, Zetsu, and…Sasori. My eyes widened. Itachi and Sasori are supposed to be dead! I then stared at Sasori. His chest was moving in and out. "He's...human." I whispered.

"Of course they're human." Kohana said.

"No, the red head. I killed him when I was 15. But he was a puppet when I fought him with Lady Chiyo." I responded quietly. "Itachi is supposed to be dead too. Sasuke killed him." I said.

"…That's interesting." Katsuo said. "Let's go help your friends. They look like they need some help." I nodded. Nobody was actually facing Sasori. I jumped for him. I landed in front of his puppet and blocked an attack that he tried to land on Ino who was fighting Deidara.

"ANBU? I didn't know ANBU fought with these lowlifes." He muttered. "I don't see that pink haired girl either. I would've loved to fight her again. I jumped past his puppet and latched onto him. I transported us to a clearing outside of the city. I pushed him away and growled.

"Now why would an ANBU do something like this?" he mused. I growled again and flung my mask and hood away.

"I'm not just any ANBU." I replied showing him who I was.

"Well, Well. Looks like I get my rematch after all." He replied.

"Be careful. I have a few tricks that you don't know…and you're human this time." I replied.

"I think it's you who must be careful." He replied and sent his puppet after me. I dodged and smashed the ground with my foot.


	6. A Talk With Dead Ones

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Again I'm sorry for the wait. I'm almost finished with my summer reading. Thank you for all those who understand. I go back to school on the 26****th**** of this month so I'm kind of in a hurry to get my reading done.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Sasori and I are fighting with our all. Well I'm fighting with my all as a human. He seems like he can move better as a human than a puppet. I also don't have Lady Chiyo using me as her puppet. I'm very glad I had Kankuro help me with my dodging skills after fighting Sasori the first time.

Sasori had his puppet charge me. I growled as it came near. I jumped up and it followed me. I had chakra gathered in my fist and I punched his puppet. It shattered. Sasori had a look of rage on his face. He then brought out two more puppets. I'm losing my patients with his puppets. I doubt I can fight both of them at the same time.

"Sakura looks impatient." Sasori taunted.

"Well, fighting puppets does get annoying." I replied dodging hundreds of flying senbon.

"I do see that your dodging skills have gotten better. You don't need my grandmother controlling you with chakra strings." He said.

"Well, it helps when you have puppeteers as friends. You seem to be able to move easier as a human." I replied.

"I can, but I lose the weapons in my chest." He replied. I charged the puppets and one of the katanas went through my arm. I winced but kicked the puppet shattering that one and then I punched the other. That one shattered too.

"How many more puppets do you have?" I asked pulling out the katana.

"Enough that the poison will get to you before you can get to me." He replied.

"You have one puppet left… and we'll see about the poison thing." I said to him and summoned a giant axe out of a scroll. "I haven't even begun using my weapons yet Sasori. Let's see how your puppet does against my axe."

"Alright." He said summoning his last puppet. It was his puppet body. I shook my head.

"I should have expected something like this." I told him. He smirked. His puppet of himself had two katanas and many hidden weapons. I saw before he attacked. I swung my axe in the air. It made a chakra wave go through the air and push Sasori and his puppet back. after 20 minutes of dodging weapons from the puppet we charged at each other and I ended up having a taijustu fight with a puppet. I punched its face and its head fell off. Sasori kept it going. My axe was back in the scroll and I completely deformed the puppet of Sasori. Sasori ended up throwing the puppet aside and started a taijustu fight with me. I landed a couple of hits on him but nothing major. He grabbed my arm and threw me through the air. I was at least 50 feet in the air. If I'm going to survive this I'm gonna have to transform. I sighed and transformed as I was falling through the air. I landed on my four legs and made a crater.

"Well, is little Sakura done for?" he asked from outside the crater.

"I've still got this trick up my sleeve Sasori." I said and jumped out of the smoke and crater, over Sasori and I roared.

"Well, that's an interesting trick. What jutsu is that?" he asked.

"My family's ability." I replied. I started running toward him and lunged at him. He dodged and I shot fire out of my mouth. He dodged again. I growled at him. "You're not going to win this." I told him.

"I can see that, but I can't just give up." He said as he unsheathed a katana. I shot water and fire balls out of my mouth continuously at Sasori. He was hit by the water balls a few times but he kept dodging the fire. When I stopped for a second to take a breather, he charged with his katana. I blew a strong wind at him that flung him at a tree. He got back up and charged again. I threw a water ball then immediately shot lightning into it. He didn't dodge in time and it hit him in the side. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. I transformed back into my human form and approached Sasori. I drained his chakra and knocked him out. Killing the same man twice is just horrible. I put my hood up and put my mask back on. I hoisted Sasori on my shoulder and walked back to the gate. The Akatsuki had gone and Tsunade, Shizune and many other medical ninjas were healing people. I walked through the gates and Toshiro, Kohana, and Katsuo all looked at me. I walked to Tsunade.

"He's unconscious and was electrocuted…I don't know if you want to just kill him or interrogate him but I brought him back anyway." I whispered. As soon as I dropped Sasori on the ground and started to walk away, I fell to the ground. The last I heard was four people who I registered as Kakashi and my siblings yell "NOOO!"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

I looked around and saw a big green field. I blinked and stood up. I looked around and saw a woman on a bench not too far away. I walked up to her.

"Um…Hello?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"Hello." She replied.

"I'm sorry, but where am I?" I asked.

"This is the place where people who are in between life and death come." She replied. "I watch over this place." She said.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura." I replied.

"I'm Chieko." She said.

"So, Chieko, how do I get back?" I asked.

"You must make a decision after seeing those who you miss and have died." She told me. I nodded and I turned around to see my grandparents, lady Chiyo, the third, and Jirayia. My grandparents came up to me first.

"Sakura, honey, you are a great warrior and an even better women. Any man would be lucky to have you. I see that you've taken a liking to that silver haired one." My grandmother said. I blushed and nodded.

"You are a fine young women Sakura. Go back and live your life." My grandfather said. I smiled and hugged them both.

"I love you guys." I said. They hugged me back.

"We love you too." They said and disappeared. Lady Chiyo came up.

"Lady Chiyo. I miss you." I said.

"I know dear. You are very brave. You defeated Sasori by yourself this time. My grandson is a very…stubborn person. Have a very good life. Maybe even grow to be my age." She said. I laughed and hugged her. The third came next.

"Sakura, you became a great ninja. You did what everyone thought you could not. I'm very proud to have known you." he said. I smiled and hugged him. Jirayia came next.

"Sakura, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. Keep supporting Naruto and can you please dig me up from my grave. I'm not dead yet. I'm in the same position as you, almost dead. Just heal my wounds and all. I'll be back in no time."

"Alright you old perv will do. Thanks for the compliment by the way." I said. He nodded and I started to disappear.

"Looks like you're waking up. It might only feel like an hour here but in truth it's been about a day." He said.

"Thanks you. I'll see you soon." I said. He nodded and I woke up in a hospital bed. I saw Kakashi, Naruto, Kohana, Toshiro, Katsuo, Tsunade, and Shizune. They were all sleeping. Kakashi on a chair, Naruto curled at the end of my bed, and everyone else scattered about the room. I sat up and drank a glass of water really quietly. I snuck out the window after changing real fast and sprinted to Jirayia's grave. When I got there I dug his body up and cleaned him off of all dirt and bugs. I healed him properly and pushed healing chakra into him. I made sure I brought water with me. He awoke with a start.

"Thanks sexy." He said.

"No problem, now will you tell me how you survived all those years in a dirt hole?" I asked.

"Chieko said I wasn't done with life and preserved my body. I just needed someone to heal me properly and you were the one I saw. Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome. I should probably get back to the hospital before anyone sprawled in my room wakes up." I said with a grin. He nodded and got up.

"SAKURA!" was yelled. Jirayia and I looked at each other.

"Naruto." We said simultaneously. We then sprinted to the hospital. I told Jirayia to wait outside. I walked into my room.

"Hey guys." I said.

"You're ok!" Kakashi said.

"I'm fine. I just had to fulfill a promise I made somebody." I said.

"Just get back in bed. You shouldn't be moving around. You were using chakra too." Tsunade said.

"Well to heal somebody you do need chakra." I said.

"Who'd you heal? What promise? You were unconscious for the past 24 hours." Shizune said. I smiled.

"I made a promise to someone I talked to in the world in between the living and the dead. Then I healed the man." I told them and then opened the door. Jirayia then stepped into the room.

"…Jirayia?" Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune said as Naruto said "Pervy Sage?"

"Yo." He said with a wave.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**That's where I'm going to end it. There will most likely be two more chapters and then an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. New Secrets Revealed!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I am sooooooo very sorry about the wait. I had to finish my summer reading, which I did on time and then school started. I was very busy getting ready. Once school did start I've been busy with homework and getting used to all my classes. Thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Everyone was silent after Jirayia spoke. They were all very confused. I would be too, but I healed him and he explained it to me. It is kind of weird to see a supposedly dead man, standing in the doorway and talking. I should be dead too. That poison should have been strong enough to kill me. I wonder what happened to Sasori.

"Is anyone going to talk…I don't like the silence." Jirayia said.

"How in the world are you alive?" Tsunade asked.

"The lady who looks over the world between life and death preserved my body. I just needed to be healed. Thanks to Sakura, I'm alive." He said.

"Wow. That's amazing." Kakashi said.

"Yup. So what's happened in the time I was dead?" he asked.

"…Kurenai is pregnant again, Sasuke and Naruto are engaged, Kakashi and Sakura are dating, and the village was just attacked by the Akatsuki…again." Tsunade explained.

"Did you just say that Naruto and Sasuke are engaged?" he asked.

"She did." I replied.

"…I missed a lot…" he mumbled.

"Yes, yes you did grandpa." I replied.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked.

"It annoys you and you are old enough to be my grandfather." I said.

"I'm only 54." He said.

"…Close enough grandpa." I replied. He groaned. "Aww come on now, you know I love you."

"…ok…I love you too Saks." He said.

"Awkward…" Toshiro said.

"Oh shut up you." I replied.

"Stop talking to him like that Sakura." Katsuo scolded.

"Whatever." I replied.

"You really should respect them." Kohana said.

"...But I don't wanna…" I whined.

"You kinda have to." Tsunade reminded me.

"Why do you remind me?"

"Because it's fun and I'm the Hokage."

"Fine." I sighed. I went into a comfortable silence. Well, until Naruto asked who the three in the ANBU outfits were and how I know them. I looked at Katsuo.

"It's you're decision now, Katsuo." Toshiro said.

"Wait, why is it his decision?" I asked. My siblings just looked down. I caught what they were talking about. "How?" I asked.

"Don't know. They were killed by somebody." Tsunade said. I nodded and put my hand in the pocket of my shorts. I felt something in there and pulled it out. It was a little scroll. I opened it and read it.

'_Sakura,_

_I know I lost, but I hope you enjoy the present I gave to you. Your parents never even saw me coming. I'm probably captured or dead. I didn't put that dangerous of a poison on that sword. You will suffer through the life without any parents and your big brother will be very busy with clan things. I hope you like my torture method. By the way, your little sister is very attractive. I just want to fu-'_

I yelled at that. He shouldn't be talking about Kohana that way. I skipped that part of the letter. That's just disturbing and gross to know what a middle aged man wants to do to my _teenage _sister.

'_Anyways, enjoy what I've done and the mental images I've given you about me and your little sister._

_Love always and forever, your enemy,_

_Sasori'_

That was just a horrid letter. "Why does that man like to make my life a living hell!" I yelled, clearly frustrated.

"What does that say?" Katsuo asked.

"You don't want to know. But I will tell you that Sasori killed mom and dad. He just enjoys torturing me and making me suffer. He even found a way to torture me in this letter. I hate that god damned man." I told him.

"Why don't I want to know what's on that letter?" Katsuo said.

"…You will be very angry at the red headed puppeteer." I said.

"Just spit it out."

"…He's says things to annoy me and want to kill him. He said that…that he wants to…fuck…- " I tried to get that sentence out but I was having trouble.

"He wants to fuck you!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! Not me! He wants to fuck Kohana!" I yelled. A silence followed that sentence.

"…HE WANTS TO WHAT!" Toshiro and Katsuo screamed.

"Fuck Kohana." I mumbled.

"How old is he?" Tsunade asked.

"Like late thirties, early forties." I said.

"….eeeewww!" Kohana said.

"Yes, it's very gross. Sasori is a sick man." Tsunade said.

"You think that's sick, he wanted to turn me into a puppet then fuck me when I was 15." I replied.

"What is wrong with that man?" Toshiro asked.

"Everything." I muttered. "When I get out of here, can I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tsunade asked.

"Just cause, he's gonna want to talk to me. I have a question to ask him…so does my fist." I replied.

"…Ok…I'll give you ten minutes with him." I smirked. He is going to pay dearly. "Alright, everyone but Kakashi, out." Tsunade said. I looked at Tsunade confused. Kakashi sat next to me. He also had a confused look on his face. "Sakura, you're pregnant." She said. My eyes widened, but I smiled. I then looked at Kakashi's face. He had a huge grin on underneath his mask. He put his hand in mine and kissed me without his mask. I wonder when that came off. All well. I kissed him back. I heard the door shut and pulled away. Tsunade was gone.

"Sakura, this is amazing. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father." He said.

"Well, you are. I can't believe I didn't know I was pregnant."

"Well, you are. What if I'm not going to be a good father?" he said.

"Oh, Kakashi, I believe you would be a great father. As long as you keep the Icha Icha out of their sights until they are 16." I said. He laughed and kissed me again. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." He said. "Marry me?" he asked. I looked at him in shock.

"…Yes! I would love to marry you." I replied and kissed him. We left the hospital about a half hour later.

I went to see Sasori. Kakashi wanted to come with me, but I told him no. I didn't want our conversation on record. It was to be between him and I. When I entered his cell his ankles were cuffed to the bed, and his hands were cuffed together.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

"I want to know…some things." I replied.

"What do you want to know?"

"…I want to know how Pein is doing." I replied.

"…Why would you want to know that?" he asked.

"He's…a family friend." I replied.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would your clan go against Konoha?"

"We just talk. I haven't spoken to him in a while. I want know if he's alright."

"How do you know each other?"

"…Do you know how I transformed into the saber tooth tiger?" I asked. He nodded. "We used to be protectors in ancient times. I was the last of the protectors. My sister was lucky enough not to be a protector. Because of Pein's kekki genkai, I was assigned his protector. Harunos aren't supposed to be a clan apart of a village." I explained.

"Then who do your siblings protect?"

"My big brothers have the easy jobs. Toshiro protects Tsunade and Katsuo, protects Naruto. They don't have to risk everything to protect that specific person." I replied.

"Why would you be assigned to a missing ninja?"

"Again, the person who assigns us the person doesn't care about status in the ninja world. He's above it all." I replied.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"…I don't know why. Even though you've tried to kill me twice now, I guess I've just developed a sort of trust in you." I said.

"You trust me? I'm your enemy."

"Yeah, and you're my enemy, always and forever. You don't scare me anymore Sasori. I'm not that insecure 15 year old girl I was when we first met. I've moved on and grew up. We might be enemies, but we both understand what it's like to be expected a lot of. I'm also going to get in a lot of trouble with my superior."

"…I do understand…I have also seen that you've grown up. Why are you going to be in trouble with Tsunade?"

"Not Tsunade…" I trailed off.

"Then who?"

"The one who assigns us the people we protect."

"Why?"

"I wasn't supposed to create bonds that would be hard to break…at a point I will have to disobey my village to protect Pein. Even though I know he's already dead." I replied.

"What do you mean? What bonds have you created besides Naruto and the young Uchiha?"

"I'm pregnant and engaged to my ex-sensei, Kakashi." I replied.

"…Well, congratulations, Sakura. What did you mean by Pein's dead?"

"He is controlled by a different body. Pein doesn't exist. His real name is Yahiko. The man who controls him is Nagato. Yahiko died long ago. Nagato took him and started to control him with those things you see as piercings."

"Well, that's interesting."

"Very, now will you tell me how he is?"

"He is very serious and alone most of the time. He doesn't speak to anyone besides Konan. He is healthy and he seems to miss someone close to him." He spoke.

"That sounds normal, he's fine. Thanks for telling me." I replied.

"You're welcome. Thanks for the info on you." he replied.

"Hah, no problem." I said. "You're still my enemy." I said.

"Always and Forever." He replied. I smirked and left. I saw Kakashi outside the building waiting for me.

"What did you speak to him about?"

"Something that no one but me and him will know. He just wanted to speak to me about Chiyo." I lied.

"Alright." Kakashi said. I wonder if he's just letting it go or he actually buys it. When we got back to my house, someone sat on my couch. My eyes widened when I saw who was sitting there.

"…" was my reaction. I immediately kneeled and held my head down.

"Sakura…" A chilling voice said. I looked up. "I am very disappointed in you. You disobeyed my orders." He replied.

"I'm sorry sire." I replied.

"Sorry will not cut it. You know what's supposed to happen soon, correct?"

"That is correct." I replied.

"Then why have you gotten engaged to this man?" he asked enraged pointing at Kakashi.

"…Because I love him." I said.

"You are an animal. You are my tool. You aren't supposed to fall in love. You were the special one in the generation. You aren't supposed to make ties and bonds outside of the family." He said.

"I understand that, sire." I said.

"I do not want you near this man again." He said.

"He is my ANBU partner." I protested.

"And that is all he will be."

"…" I replied.

"Something else is wrong." He said. "Tell me now." He ordered.

"I'm pregnant, sire." I said.

"I want it gone." he said.

"NO! I will not kill an unborn child! That is murder!" I cried.

"You will listen to me! You are the last protector I have assigned. I had expected you to obey me and be my best warrior and protector."

"But I love my life! I don't want to leave it behind to protect an already dead guy! Why was I the only one to get someone who is a missing nin to protect? Why not Katsuo or Toshiro? Why Me!" I yelled.

"You are the saber tooth." He replied.

"I never wanted to be! Why was I picked! I just wanted a normal life! I thought I was going to get one! I went to the academy. I made friends, I became part of Team 7! Why do you control us anyway?" I asked.

"I am God! You will obey me!"

"Now you just sound like Pein, you ass. I hear that enough twice a year. He is perfectly fine and he's also dead! I don't see why I need to protect him. Someone controls him you moron!" I said.

"Do not insult me!" he hollered.

"I will do as I damn well please!" I said.

"No you will not! If you do not wish for me to control the Haruno family then fight me and beat me. As simple as that." He said.

"Fine. Tomorrow." I growled.

"9 am, sakura." He said.

"Fine Jareth." I scowled. He disappeared just as my siblings came through the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**I hope you liked the chapter! The next one will be a fight scene with Sakura and Jareth. Konoha will know of the Harunos secret. Review Please! **


	8. Fight with Jareth

**Sorry about the wait! I have sooo much homework. I officially hate biology. Its sooo confusing! Ugh! Anyway, I'm sorry for taking soo long writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

I stood with my arms crossed. My siblings looked at me confused. I sighed and sat flopped on the couch.

"I officially hat my life." I mumbled.

"Who was that? Please don't tell me that was Jareth-sama." Toshiro asked.

"…It was." I said.

"What in the world did you do?" Katsuo asked.

"…I'm engaged and pregnant. What do you think I did?"

"YOU"RE ENGANGED _AND _PREGNANT!" all but Kakashi screamed.

"Yes..." I replied.

"Well now what? Did you argue with Jareth-sama?"

"…I argued with him. I have to fight him tomorrow."

"You can't do that while you're pregnant." Kohana said.

"I have to. I don't want that bastard controlling our lives! I want to be able know that I'm free and can make my own decisions! He doesn't need to make them for me!"

"Why do you care about being a protector?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm the only one to not be protecting someone that isn't an ally!" I said.

"Well, it's who we have to protect."

"He isn't even alive!" I yelled. "Ugh! I'm going to bed!"

"I love you Kakashi!" I said and kissed his mask.

"I'm coming with you." he muttered and picked me up around the waist and brought me to my room. I giggled. He took off his pants, mask and shirt. When he threw it to the ground I caught it and took off my shirt, bra and pants. I then put his shirt on. "You look totally sexy." He murmured. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Not tonight." I said and moved his hand away from my thigh. He groaned and we climbed into my bed. It's only like 7:30, but I need to be rested for this fight. I fell asleep cuddled in my fiancé's arms. The next morning I woke up at 8 am. I walked into the kitchen dressed and ready for my fight. Kakashi was right behind me. My siblings were standing in the kitchen. I ate a muffin. We were all silent. As we walked towards the training grounds Kakashi's arms were around me protectively. I looked around the village. I saw people laughing and talking, mothers and fathers with their children, couples walking hand in hand. They were all so carefree and worry-free. How I wish I had that kind of innocence. We had finally reached the training ground Jareth stood there. Kakashi and my siblings stopped at the edge. I turned and faced Kakashi. I gave him a hug and a kiss through his mask. "I love you." I mumbled as I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too." He said. I then walked out to face Jareth. He growled at me. I want the guy dead. I lunged at him. He dodged. I tried again. It was then I realized he was acting like Kakashi was when we were genin. I smirked to myself. When I lunged at him he went to dodge and I stopped short and punched him in the jaw. He flew back 8 feet. He looked at me in shock. I smirked at him. We got into a taijustu fight when he lunged at me. I was evenly matched with him on taijustu. Then he decided to lunge at me and transform in the middle of lunging. I replaced myself with a log and transformed to my saber tooth form. We wrestled for a really long time. He bit me in the arm, the neck, and the tail. I got him in the neck and two legs. The only thing different in my bites and his is that my bites go deeper because of the teeth. He was bleeding heavily. When he was catching his breath I shot a fireball at him. He dodged in time and it singed his fur at a little. I then shot lightening at the guy and followed it with a ball of water. He couldn't dodge it so he was attacked by lightening and water. He was pushed into a tree, which made him transform back. I pounced on him and pinned him under my saber tooth form. He thrashed but I kept him restrained.

"You lose." I said.

"You're going to let me live?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, except you will leave me and the Haruno family alone for the rest of your life. We don't have any bonds to the ones we are supposed to protect. Leave us alone."

"Fine. You won. I'll leave you guys alone. Now get off of me. I don't like you." he sneered. I got off of him and transformed back to my human form.

"I don't like you either." I sneered back. He disappeared. I smiled triumphantly and was hugged by Kakashi from behind. I leaned into his embrace.

"Good job sakura. I love you." he murmured.

"I love you too." I replied. My siblings were happy that I defeated Jareth. "Take me home, Kashi. I'm exhausted." I yawned and closed my eyes. He picked me up bridal style and headed back to his apartment. Toshiro and Katsuo glared and Kohana giggled. I was too tired to do anything about my brothers. I fell asleep somewhere along the way to Kakashi's. When I awoke I felt really sick. I got out of Kakashi's grip and ran toward the bathroom. I barfed right into the toilet. Kakashi came up behind me and rubbed my back. I barfed again. This sucks. I knew it was only morning sickness but I hate throwing up. Once I was done I brushed my teeth.

"Morning sickness?" he asked.

"Morning sickness." I replied.

"Sorry that sucks. I'll be there for you the entire time. Through the barf, the mood swings, the cravings, and the labor. You don't need to worry about it. I'm going to have Tsunade give me missions that are no longer than 3 weeks." He said. I hugged him.

"That's so sweet. Thank you. I love you, Kakashi." I said.

"You're welcome. I love you too, Sakura. I was also wondering when you wanted to get married…?"

"I don't want anything big. My siblings, the Konoha 11 and the sand sibs, all of the senseis and Tsunade and Jirayia are the ones I want to invite."

"That is perfect. When do you want the wedding?"

"A month. If we wait longer I'll start showing and we'd have to wait until after I give birth. I really don't want to do that. A month from now." I said.

"That's fine. I'll send invitations to the wedding."

"I'll book the hall and the priest."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know…A lazy day seems perfectly fine today." I said.

"A lazy day it is." He replied. I smiled and he brought me back to the bed. He ended up bringing in his TV, video games, and DVDs in the bedroom. That is how the rest of our day went.

Our lives went on as usual. Kakashi went on missions, most lasting no more than 18 days. I worked at the hospital until I was 8 months into my pregnancy. We had gotten married 4 months into my pregnancy. I gave birth to a baby boy. He had a tuft of silver hair and green eyes. I smiled. He was beautiful.


End file.
